All of You: A 50th Anniversary Fic
by Anjirika
Summary: -The Doctor escapes from his time stream only to find that the broken promise has escaped with him. From the Tower of London, to the fields of Elizabethan England, the Doctor and Clara go on a journey that has to reconcile the various different parts of the Doctor- Spoilers for the 50th. I for one can't wait till November. If you feel the same, please read and review!


DISCLAIMER: "DOCTOR WHO" DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. IT BELONGS TO THE BBC. THE CHARACTERS OF ELEVEN, CLARA AND THE REST BELONG TO MOFFAT AND HIS WRITERS

_Author's Note: I thought that "The Name of the Doctor" was amazing. And November is a far way away. This is what I want to happen. The Doctor escapes from his time stream only to find that the broken promise has escaped with him. This is what happens… _

_…oh and this story is longer then most. I was going to split it into chapters, but I didn't want to have 1k / chapter so I just left it all together. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review!_

**All of You: A 50****th**** Anniversary Fic**

Clara had been split across all of time and space. She had existed in every moment throughout the Doctor's timeline and she had been there, undoing the work of the Great Intelligence as he had worked to destroy the Doctor from the inside.

She had been Soufflé Girl at the Asylum of the Dalek, and a Nanny / Barmaid in Victorian London. She was there to point him in the right direction when the TARDIS first stole him and she was there to point him in the direction of an epidemic of the Nestine Consciousness in 2005.

The Great Intelligence hadn't been interested in the days that were to be for the Doctor, he had only been concerned with the days that had been, and now all those days had been saved.

But saving the Doctor came at a cost.

Clara Oswald was lost.

She was lost inside the timeline of the Doctor. Lost within the mind and memory of one man, until she heard him. She heard the Doctor calling for her.

"Clara." Came his voice. "You can hear me. I know you can."

Clara looked up. "I can't see you."

"I'm everywhere." The Doctor replied. "You're inside my time stream. Everything around you is me."

Clara watched as all the previous incarnations walked by. "I can see you." She said. "All your different faces. They're all here."

"Those are my ghosts." The Doctor told her. "My past. Every good day. Every bad day."

More incarnations walked by as lighting flashed and thunder boomed.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she looked up. "What's happening?"

"I'm inside my own time stream." The Doctor replied. "It's collapsing in on itself."

"Well, get out then!" she told him.

"Not until I've got you."

Clara let out a sob. "I don't even know who I am."

"You're my impossible girl." The Doctor told her. "I'm sending you something. Not from my past, from yours. Look up. Look. This is you Clara. Everything you were or will be. Take it. You blew onto the world on this leaf. Hold tight. It will take you home."

With the leaf in her hand, Clara began wandering forward.

"Clara." The Doctor called out as he suddenly materialized in front of her. "Clara. Clara. Come on. Come on to me now. You can do it. I know you can."

"How?" she asked wearily as she continued walking towards him.

"Because it's impossible." He told her. "And you're my impossible girl. How many times have you saved me Clara?" he asked. "Just this once. Just for the hell of it, let me save you."

Clara was exhausted, but she was almost there.

"You have to trust me Clara." He told him. "I'm real. Just one more step…"

Clara reached him, and the Doctor immediately embraced her.

"Clara." He said as he hugged mer. "My Clara."

Clara was thankful to have been found. She relished the embrace, and never wanted to be parted from the Doctor in that way again. Clara suddenly felt the Doctor stiffen and begin to pull away from her. She looked behind her, and saw the back of a man.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"Never mind." The Doctor said. "Let's get back."

But Clara wouldn't let it go. "Who is he?" she asked again.

"He's me." The Doctor answered. "There's only me here. That's the point. Let's get back."

"But I never saw that one." Clara pressed. "I saw all of you. Eleven faces, all of them you. You're the eleventh Doctor."

"I said he was me." The Doctor said. "I never said that he was the Doctor."

Clara shook her head. "I don't understand."

The Doctor seemed very frustrated and frantic. "Look. My name, my real name, that's not the point." He explained. "The name I chose was the Doctor. The name you choose is like a promise you make." The Doctor paused and looked to the man with his back to him. "He's the one who broke the promise."

Clara looked from the mystery Doctor to her Doctor and found it all too much. She collapsed against the Doctor. "Clara?" he asked worriedly as he held her. "Clara?"

She was unconscious, and he had to hold her in his arms.

"He's my secret." The Doctor said to the now unconscious Clara.

"What I did," the man said. "I did without choice…"

"I know." The Doctor said, his voice of pity.

"… in the name of peace and sanity."

"But. Not. In. The Name. Of. The Doctor." The Doctor reminded.

With Clara in his arms, he turned and left, leaving the broken promise behind.

He emerged in the centre of the dying Tardis. Vastra, Jenny and Strax had not listened to him. They were still there, waiting for him and all of them held looks of absolute aw on their faces.

"Oh excellent!" the Doctor said as soon as he saw them. "You listened."

"Of course we listened." Vastra said with a smile. "We waited seven hours."

The Doctor grinned. "Always wait seven hours."

"You did it." Jenny said in amazement. "You made it out alive."

"How did you do it sir?" asked Strax in wonder.

"You…" Vastra said, shaking her head. "You are amazing."

"Is Clara alright?" asked Jenny, noticing that Clara was in his arms.

"No. Well yes." The Doctor said. "That is to say, she will be."

"What do we do now?" Strax asked out of curiosity.

"We take you home." The Doctor said. "And then I take Clara home."

…

Clara awoke from a nightmare where she was being spread into a thousand billion pieces. She was surprised to find herself at home— well her temporary home. She was even more surprised to hear the Doctor's voice coming from downstairs.

"Now you must understand," he was telling the kids as Clara crept down the stairs. "I am a master at this game. Don't go thinking that you'll be able to pull a fast one on me. Not again. I've become wise to your tricks and nothing is going to get past me this time."

Clara emerged downstairs to find the Doctor with another blindfold over his eyes. "Oh Doctor," she sighed as she took the blindfold off. "The kids got to you again."

"Oi!" exclaimed Angie as she came barging into the kitchen. "You ruined the game."

"Yeah," complained Artie. "It was just getting good."

"Sorry." Clara apologized. "But last time you ran off the cinema."

"Yeah," Angie said, casting her eyes down. "Sorry about that."

"Oh no." The Doctor assured. "Don't be sorry."

"Hello!" Mr. Maitland called as he entered the house. "I'm home."

"Dad!" Angie and Artie cried out in unison.

Mr. Maitland greeted his children with an enthusiastic hug. "Hello there," he said as he stood up to face the Doctor. "I see that the… boyfriend…has made a return."

"Oh," Clara said shaking her head. "He's not…."

"Nice to see you again Mr. Maitland." The Doctor interrupted. "As always. Now, if you don't mind, seeing how Clara is awake, I was thinking that I would take her on a little jaunt despite the fact that today is Thursday."

"Friday." Angie reminded.

"Friday." The Doctor corrected. "Today is Friday and I'd really like to take Clara… out."

Mr. Maitland smiled. "Sounds lovely. But actually, I'd like to speak to Clara alone. If you don't mind."

"Oh!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Of course. Clara, I'll just be in the… the you know… the vehicle."

Clara smiled warmly at the Doctor. "I'll be right behind you."

"Up the stairs now," Mr. Maitland said to his children as the Doctor got to the door.

"Don't forget!" Angie cried out from the edge of the stairs. "Needs of the many."

"Yeah!" Artie agreed. "Needs of the many."

The Doctor smiled. "I won't forget."

The kids went upstairs and Clara looked to the Doctor. "What was that about?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I'll tell you later."

The Doctor disappeared out the door and Clara turned to Mr. Maitland.

"What is it Charles?" she asked.

"There's no easy way to say this…"

"Oh no…" Clara whispered. "You're not sacking me are you?"

"No!" Mr. Maitland assured. "Well yes. But no."

"I'm confused." Clara said. "Which is easy considering the day I had."

"I've gotten a new job." He explained. "In Glasgow."

"Glasgow…" Clara whispered. "…when do you start?"

"First thing Monday." Mr. Maitland said. "I've got to talk to the kids about it… I'm glad that their on holiday, it'll make the transition easier, but this new job comes with a massive promotion and well, being a single Dad and all now, I could really use it…."

"And you won't be needing me anymore then." Clara finished.

Mr. Maitland shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

"Nothing to be afraid of." Clara promised. "I'll be fine."

"You've got that Doctor of yours looking after you."

Clara nodded. "That I do."

"Shouldn't you be going after him?" asked Mr. Maitland.

"Yes." Clara confirmed. "I should."

Clara turned to leave when Mr. Maitland stopped her.

"That Doctor of yours, he's a very special bloke… isn't he?"

Clara smiled, though inside she felt like crying because the Doctor, her Doctor was married. "Yes." She said at last. "Yes he is."

…

"Ah Clara!" the Doctor beamed as she entered the Tardis, but immediately he noticed her crestfallen face, and knew that something was wrong. "Clara? Is everything alright?"

"It's… the Maitlands."

"Oh no. They're not cross at me are they?" he asked worriedly.

"No." Clara assured. "No. They're just… leaving."

"Leaving?" asked the Doctor. "Where?"

"Glasgow. Charles has a new job there."

"Oh." The Doctor said, looking worried… but then he realized something. "Oh! That means that you could… I mean… if you wanted to that is…"

"I could what?" asked Clara, not understanding his rambling.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you said no mind you," the Doctor continued. "After all, the last little adventure we had saw you being blown through my time stream like confetti and—"

"Doctor." Clara interjected. "What are you saying?"

The Doctor passed his hand over his face and tried to think of a way to say what he was trying to say. Finally, an idea popped into his head. He smiled and rummaged around in his pocket before finally producing, and holding out a key on a metal chain.

Clara's eyes widened as she realized what that was. "Is that—?"

"It is." He said eagerly.

"But you gave that to me before." Clara said. "Or at least you tried to."

"Because I knew how wonderful you would be." The Doctor said. "My Clara. Travel with me? Full time?"

Clara was stunned. "Are you serious?" she asked.

"I'm never serious." The Doctor joked. "But look at me, this is serious face."

Clara looked from the key to the Doctor and saw that he was serious.

"So?" he asked expectantly. "What do you say?"

Despite the heartache that she felt, she wasn't ready to give up travelling with him. Clara took the key from his outstretched hand. "Course. This is… brilliant! Ha, ha!" she laughed. "I have a key."

"Yes."

"But are you sure?" Clara asked. "I mean…you solved the mystery of me."

The Doctor shook his head. "I can never solve the mystery of you Clara."

"But you know why I have lived and died in other places." Clara said.

"Yes, but there's so much more to you." The Doctor said. "I want you to travel with me."

"But why?"asked Clara.

"You're impossible. You're brilliant. You're my Clara." He replied.

"So this is real then?" Clara asked. "I can stay?"

"Course." The Doctor replied. "For as long as you want. "

"Then I'm going to stay forever." Clara said with a smile as she studied the key, not aware of the pained look that crossed his face. "Wow…" she breathed. "A key to your Tardis."

"Our Tardis… well no," the Doctor corrected. "She's still my Tardis but she's your home now too. Where would you like to go?"

Clara pondered the thought as she looped the key around her neck. With a smile, she remembered someone that she had always wanted to meet. "Can we go and meet Elizabeth the First?" she asked with a smile. "I've always wanted to meet her."

The Doctor grimaced.

Clara noticed the Doctor's face. "What's wrong?" she asked

"The first Queen Bess doesn't really like me."

Clara crossed her arms. "No? Why not?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Don't want to talk about it."

After all that they had been through, Clara wanted an explanation. But she also knew that pushing the Doctor for answers wasn't always a smart thing. "Well then… where do you suggest?"

"Well, we could visit the Gardens of Gaem, or the Trails of Tryern. The Mountains of Quam are fantastic and they have roses at this time of year. Well, actually, they're not Roses at all, or flowers really and—"

_Bring_

"Is that?" asked Clara.

"No." said the Doctor. "Can't be."

_Bring_

"Sounds like one to me." Clara said. "You have a phone in here? How is it that you have a phone in this snog box?"

"Not a snog box." The Doctor argued, but he knew that she was just teasing him. "This is a time machine, that is a police box and all police boxes have a phone. The same phone actually that you called the first time we met. Well, first time for you, third time for me— or maybe it was the thousandth time for both of us."

_Bring._

"Are we going to talk about it?" asked Clara. "What happened?"

The Doctor nodded. "We will."

_Bring._

"I promise we will. But first, let me get that phone."

The Doctor went through the doors of the Tardis and Clara, who had followed him to the door, could hear his muffled voice due to the crack in the class. She realized that it was the same crack that had been on the other, future Tardis, the one that would become the Doctor's tomb. Clara wondered if by fixing the crack in the window, he would be able to stop himself from ending up at Trenzalore.

Clara turned her attention back to the conversation and tried to hear what was being said, but she wasn't able to. She only just had time to scramble backwards and rest against the railing of the console when the Doctor came strolling back through the doors.

"So?" she asked as casually as she could. "Who was it?"

"And old friend." The Doctor said with a smile. "Well, the daughter of an old friend. I've only worked with her once before but she says that she needs my help again, so maybe this will become a patter."

"Daughter?" asked Clara. "Daughter of who?"

"You might have seen him you know," the Doctor said. "In your travels throughout my timeline. The Brigadier?"

Clara furrowed her brow as she tried to remember. Sometimes it felt as though her head was going to burst. She had a thousand lifetimes and a billion moments etched into her psyche. Despite the pain that she felt in her mind, she pushed forward and found the memory that she had been seeking. "Yes." She said. "Yes. I do remember him. He was a kind chap."

The Doctor smiled. "Well just wait till you meet his daughter. She's going to send a car for us."

"Car?" asked Clara. "Why do we need a car?"

…

The Doctor explained that while it was better to travel by Tardis, it was almost always easier to travel by car when he and the caller were in the same time zone. "Wouldn't want to end up three months or three years late to a problem." The Doctor told her. "That could be very bad."

And so they took the car.

The car drove them to the Tower of London. When they got out, Clara was confused. "This is…"

"The Research Station for UNIT ma'am." Said the soldier who exited the vehicle.

"Unit?" asked Clara.

"Unified Intelligence Taskforce." The Doctor clarified as they were ushered inside. "It is the best of the planets defence when I'm not around."

"That doesn't very happen. But when it does. We like to be prepared."

The Doctor smiled. "Ah Kate! So good to see you!" he turned to Clara. "Clara, this is Kate Lethbridge-Stewart, though she just goes by Kate Stewart."

"This is the Brigadier's daughter?" asked Clara in awe.

"You knew my father?" Kate asked, rather confused.

"Uh, sorta."

"It's a long story." The Doctor said. "One that we don't have time for right now. Kate, this is Clara Oswald. Clara meet Kate."

Kate shook Clara's hand. "So nice to meet a new companion of the Doctor's but…" she paused and looked at the eternal Time Lord. "What happened to the Ponds? They disappeared soon after the year of the cubes. There hasn't been any mention of them anywhere for a while. I half expected them to still be travelling with you."

Clara looked worriedly to the Doctor. She remembered being there, in the background of the graveyard, on the afternoon that the Doctor had lost Amelia Pond and Rory Williams. Clara wanted to save her Doctor, but River had done the job for her. As she stared at him, she saw the flicker of pain in his eyes.

"They got trapped." The Doctor explained.

"They're dead then?" Kate asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "Trapped, yes. Dead, no. Well, yes. But not really. They got trapped in nineteen thirty eight, Manhattan, thanks to a Weeping Angel."

"A what?" asked Kate.

"Never mind that." The Doctor continued. "Just know that they lived a good, long life."

Kate reached out and gently touched the Doctor's shoulder. "I am sorry."

"Thank you." He said. "Now, why did you call me? Come to think about it, how did you get that number? After certain events I pulled all record of my number from every database that I could. UNIT included."

"It came to us from a Shop Girl." Kate replied in a simple tone.

The Doctor's eyes narrowed. "What girl? What was her name?"

"Here it is ma'am." Said a soldier as she approached the duo.

Kate took the folder from the woman's hand. "Thank you."

"What is this?" asked the Doctor.

"This was found in the royal archives." Kate explained. "It was shown to her Majesty and as soon as she saw it, she gave it to us. We called you at the first opportunity."

The Doctor took the envelope. His mind was spinning with the mysterious identity of this unknown shop girl. Whoever, the moment that he read the letter, all thoughts of the shop girl vanished. "What is this?" he asked.

"What is what?" asked Clara as she peaked at the letter.

"Read it for yourself." The Doctor said, as he handed her the letter.

Clara took the letter and began to read; _Dearest Doctor_, it began. _Long years have passed since you and I were to wed._

"Wed?" asked Clara.

"I'm rubbish at wedding." The Doctor assured. "Especially my own."

"But River's your—"

"Keep reading." The Doctor insisted.

Clara looked back at the letter. _Even more years have passed since I discovered you with that playwright. I swore to kill you then, but I ask that you kill me now. Something is terribly wrong in my England. Something has gone horribly wrong. A version of you has come and he is much darker then you. He is older, lost, and quite mad I think. He has done things that I cannot forgive, and yet I cannot un-entangle myself from current events. So I write this to you, in the hopes that it will reach you. Please Doctor. Save me. Save England. Save yourself. _

"It's signed Glorianna." Clara said curiously. "As in—"

"As in Good Queen Bess." The Doctor said. "Elizabeth the First. Looks like you're going to meet her after all Clara."

…

"So…" Clara began, unsure how she was going to broach this subject. They were back in the Tardis and the Doctor was walking around the controls.

"Yes." The Doctor said as he flipped a switch on the Tardis. "Yes, I really did almost marry Elizabeth the First. Like I said, I am rubbish at weddings. My first… my first was a long time ago."

"I know." Clara said, remembering an errant thought where she saved the Doctor on the day of his first wedding day. He was young then. So young. He hadn't thought of running away yet. He hadn't stolen the Tardis. But he had needed her help all the same. "I was there."

"The second one though," the Doctor continued. "Wouldn't have been there for that. Couldn't have been there for that. That one took place out of space and time, though the people there remember it. We all remember it well."

"Doctor." Clara interrupted. "You're married."

"Married. Widowed. Not married at all. All the same when you meet someone out of order."

Clara crossed the area around the console and stood before the Doctor. "But you do care for her."

The Doctor nodded. "Yes."

"And you lost her."

"My first meeting was her last." The Doctor explained. Clara could see the sadness etched on his face. She could hear it in his voice. "I didn't know her. I didn't know that she'd be able to make me feel… alive again. She was, is, the daughter of my previous companions you know. Amelia and Rory Pond— the ones I lost."

"And you think, now that you've lost them, you've lost her too."

"I've known this entire time that I will lose her." The Doctor said. "I know that I'm going to send her to her death too, and there's nothing I'll be able to do about it."

"Can't time be rewritten?" asked Clara.

"Sometimes." The Doctor assured. "But not always."

"You couldn't stop her from dying?" she asked, trying to help her friend.

The Doctor shook his head. "She died to save me. Nothing I can do bout that now."

"And you can't get her out of the library computer?" Clara said. "I mean, I saw her— the her that had been uploaded."

The Doctor shook his head again. "There's just no way. She's gone."

"You'll see her again though yeah?" Clara asked. She was in love with the Doctor, and as much as it pained her to help him with his relationship problems with another woman she couldn't handle seeing him so hurt.

"I might." The Doctor confirmed. "I might not. I've seen her beginning and her end and her echo…"

"Well don't lose hope eh?" Clara told him. "Besides, right now, there's a Queen of England who needs you… and… I need you."

The Doctor took Clara's hand. "You need me?"

"When this is all over you and I need to have a proper chat about what I've done. My brain hurts just thinking about it."

"Well try not to think about it." The Doctor told her. "You have too much information running around in that brain of yours. We don't want you burning up."

"Burning up like…" Clara began, searching for the memory of the woman who almost did.

"No!" the Doctor insisted as he put his hands on either side of her face. "This is very important Clara. You mustn't remember. I don't—" he paused and rubbed her hair. "—I can't lose you again."

Clara nodded and placed her hands over his. "Okay. No remembering."

The Doctor smiled. "That's my girl."

"Always." Clara said.

"Now," the Doctor continued. "Let's go and save the world, eh?"

Clara nodded as the Doctor stepped away from her. He pushed the throttle of the control panel and the Tardis hummed and whirred all around them. It gave a little wheeze. It shuddered and Clara and the Doctor had to hold on for dear life. For Clara, the Tardis was acting exactly as it had before they had fallen to Trenzalore. She did not want to go through that again.

"Doctor?" she asked in a concerned and frightened voice.

"She doesn't want to land, again." The Doctor said as he pushed a button. "Something is interfering with her temporal matrix. My guess, is whatever this other me is doing, it's mucking things up, but never fear…" he paused and pushed a button. "… I have overridden it. So we're landing now."

The Tardis shuddered to a stop.

"Now," said the Doctor as he straightened up his bow-tie. "Let's see what is going on here." He went to the door, opened it and then shut it again. "Oh dear." He muttered as he walked back towards Clara.

"What is it?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said the Doctor as he hid behind the console. "Never mind."

"Doctor!?" asked a voice from outside the Tardis. "I've found it."

"Excellent." Came a second voice that Clara remembered.

"Is that—?" she asked.

"No." the Doctor snapped, hiding down below the rim of the console.

The Tardis doors opened and two figures strode in. Immediately they stopped and looked around. Both wore confused and concerned looks on their faces. One was a girl and she was dressed in a pale pink medieval gown. The other was a man and he was wearing a pinstripe suit, converse sneakers, spectacles and a tie.

Clara's eyes widened as she recognized them despite the fact that she had been told not to remember anything from her trip though the Doctor's timeline. "I know you." She said with a smile. "You're him! And Rose! I can't believe that you're Rose!"

"Uh Rose…" the other Doctor said. "…I think that we should leave."

"But this is the Tardis." Rose said as she looked to Clara. "Who are you?"

"Doctor?" asked Clara, hoping that her's would make an apperance.

"This isn't our Tardis," the other Doctor said.

"But it is yours from the future." Clara's Doctor said as he emerged from hiding. He and his tenth incarnation looked at each other. The tenth Doctor put his hands in his pocked while Eleven straightened his bow-tie.

"Well." Ten said with pursed lips.

"This is different." Eleven finished.

Ten nodded. "Haven't done this in a while."

"Nope." Eleven agreed. "A very long while."

"So… how much farther ahead are you?" Ten asked.

Eleven shook his head. "That's not the way it works."

"No." Ten agreed. "Suppose not. But you could break the rules."

Eleven smiled. "No. I really couldn't."

Ten scoffed. "You're no fun."

"Just be glad I didn't say spoilers."

Ten furrowed is brow. "Does that mean something to me?"

Eleven nodded. "It will."

"I really don't like it."

"Neither do I." Eleven assured. "But you'll get used to it."

"So you like bow-ties?" Ten asked him.

Eleven straightened his bow-tie. "Bow-ties are cool."

Ten shook his head. "No they're not."

Eleven shook his head. "If you say so."

"You say so." Ten pointed out.

"New body, new rules." Eleven reminded.

Ten nodded. "Suppose so…" he put his hands in his pockets. "Well, look at you… me I suppose. Look at me. Quite the look. Like the hair."

Eleven grinned. "Thank you. And look at you. I'd forgotten how well I could wear that suit. And the spectacles. Love the spectacles. Now… where are you?"

"Don't you know?" asked Rose, interjecting herself into the conversation. "I mean if you're the Doctor, the future Doctor then don't you know what's going to happen, because you already lived it?"

Ten shook his head. "Not necessarily Rose, you see—"

"Something has affected time." Eleven interjected. "It's brought me here with me and from where I'm standing this never happened. So… this is new."

"Yeah." Ten agreed. "Must be new. I like the desktop."

Eleven grinned. "Thanks."

"And her." Ten added. "She seems familiar."

"I should." Clara said as she crossed her arms, looking pleased for herself.

"Who are you?" asked Ten.

"Clara." Clara replied. "Clara Oswald."

Ten grinned. "Nice to meet you Clara."

"Where am I?" asked Rose suddenly.

Ten and Eleven turned to look at the blonde.

"Rose," Ten warned.

Rose frowned. "But where am I?"

"Rose…" Eleven warned.

"No!" she interjected. "Where am I? Why am I not here?"

Eleven sighed. "You're alive Rose. Alive and happy. That's all that matters."

Rose still looked crestfallen. "But why would I leave?"

Ten shrugged his shoulders. "Some things change."

Rose shook her head. "Not me. Not ever."

"Look as fascinating as this is having two of you here in the same Tardis," Clara interjected. "We do have a job to do."

"Right." Eleven said with a clap of his hands. "We do. Why are you here? We got a letter from Queen Elizabeth the first."

"I got a message on psychic paper." Ten said as he held it out.

Eleven took the paper and read; _Help me. 1598. England._

"Right," Eleven continued. "There are two of us, so this should be easy. Come along then Clara, Rose and… me."

The Eleven incarnation of the Doctor led the way with Clara following closely behind. Rose took her Doctor's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Don't believe what they say." She told him. "I'll never leave you."

The Tenth Doctor smiled. "I know."

…

Outside the Tardis, the sun was setting and the quartet looked around.

"I presume that you two were looking for your Tardis," Eleven began.

Ten nodded. "That's right. We just finished dealing with a Zygon—"

"Zygon?" asked Eleven. "Here? Now?"

Rose nodded. "Yup."

"We had just finished with him," Ten continued, still amazed that he was talking to a future version of himself. "When we got the message. We went searching for our Tardis and stumbled upon yours."

"So yours has been moved." Eleven said. "Or taken."

"Taken?" asked Clara. "What would take the Tardis?"

"I think that the more prudent question is who." Ten said.

Eleven nodded. "Yes. Who is a very good question…" he said as he knelt down and licked the dirt.

"Ew." Rose said. "Does he do that often?"

Clara laughed. "More often then not."

"Clara was it?" asked Ten.

Clara nodded. "That's me."

"I'm sorry," Ten apologized. "But you do seem impossibly familiar."

Clara smiled. "That's me. Impossible."

"My impossible girl." The Eleventh Doctor said as he stood up. He was so proud of Clara that he put an arm around her and hugged her to him. "Now, if my calculations are right, we should be meeting up with Bess in three… two…"

"What's that noise?" asked Rose.

Eleven pointed over the hill as though he expected something. He looked sheepish for a moment but then a parade of horses came careening towards them. A fair-haired lady led the procession and Clara realized that she was about to meet one of the greatest historical figures that she had always admired. Queen Elizabeth stopped and stared down at the quartet. She was young and beautiful, and Clara realized that no depiction did her justice.

"Well this is interesting…" Elizabeth said with a grin as she dismounted. "I sent for one, and I received two. One wears a face that I know but don't, while the other is one that I have not seen and yet…" she paused and looked into Eleven's eyes. "…and yet you are he, and he is you, and you are both just like the other one. How is this possible?"

The Eleventh Doctor smiled. "Nature of my biology."

Elizabeth put a hand on the Doctor's face. "I am glad you have come."

"I am happy to help." Eleven assured. "Now, can you lead us to… well, us?"

"Us?" asked Ten in confusion.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes. It is a long tale, and not suited to the out of doors."

…

Elizabeth I gave two horses to the two Doctors and their respective companions. Ten and Rose rode on one, while Eleven and Clara rode on the other. Rose put her hands around the Doctor's waist. Clara watched the previous companion and wondered whether or not she should do the same, when she suddenly her Doctor put her arms around his waist.

"It's the best way to travel." He assured before giving the beast a kick of his heels. The horse took off and after a couple hours of riding, they came to a small manor house. It did not appear to be the place that a noble Queen would normally be, but Clara figured that given the circumstances, it was the best that they could do.

They all dismounted from their respective horses, Ten and Eleven helping their respective companions down from the steeds. The quartet then followed Elizabeth into the cottage and they all sat around a glowing hearth.

"I do not quite know where to begin." Elizabeth began quietly. "I am aware that there are things that I should not say, since one of you has not met me yet…"

"You are right as always." Eleven said. "But explain the best you can."

Elizabeth sighed. "I was dying." She said. "When he appeared at my bedside. I thought that he was an Angel of the Lord ready to take me into his grace. But instead he offered me a second chance at life, a second chance to be young."

"And you took it?" Rose asked.

Elizabeth looked at Rose sharply. "Wouldn't you?"

"You would have been leaving England without a monarch." Clara pointed out, earning a scowl from Rose and a nod of praise from Elizabeth.

"Yes." The Queen confirmed. "I knew what would happen to my beloved England upon my passing. When he offered me the chance to be young, to have all the years of my before me once again, I took it. At first he seemed so pleased," Elizabeth continued. "But then I realized that this remarkable gift was akin to a curse. His dark magic began to spread out amongst the fields. People and animals grew sick and soon began to die. All of England will be plighted if he is not stopped."

"But who is he?" asked Ten.

"He is you." Said a voice.

Rose, Clara, Ten, Eleven and Elizabeth rose from their seats and turned around. There in the doorway to the room was a new figure. Shrouded in shadow he was, but Clara recognized him instantly.

"I know you." She said as she took a step forward. "I saw you when I shouldn't have."

"Clara," Eleven warned.

"You were there." Clara continued, her mind going back to when she had within the time stream. "The one I didn't see and— ugh…" she stumbled and put her hands to her head. "…I don't feel so good."

"Clara," Eleven said worriedly as he put his arms around Clara to steady her. "My Clara what have you done? I told her not to remember."

"They never listen." The mysterious voice said. "Which is why I do what I do."

Ten's eyes widened. "I know that voice."

"Doctor?" asked Rose.

"But that's not possible." Ten continued, looking from the shadow to Eleven.

"I know." Eleven said. "But he's here."

Ten looked back to the shadow. "How can you be here? How?"

The man stepped forward to reveal an older face. "I am free because of her."

Thunder boomed, lightning crashed and suddenly the cottage disappeared as did Queen Elizabeth and her entire party.

"What's going on?" asked Rose. "Where did they go?"

"Three in one space." Ten said looking concerned.

"This should not be happening." Eleven added.

"But it is," said the new man. "Because of her."

"Clara?" asked Rose. "How? Who are you?"

"I'm Clara," she said, though she was very woozy.

"She wandered through my time stream." He continued. "And when you rescued her, you left the door open."

Ten looked at Clara. "That's how I know her!"

Eleven nodded. "Yes. She has been with us, always."

Rose was confused. "I don't understand."

"Ugh…" Clara said. "My head."

Clara fainted and Eleven had to hold her against him.

"Why are you here?" asked Eleven. "What do you want?"

"I want to be heard. I want to live."

Ten shook his head. "We locked you away."

"We had no choice." Eleven added, still holding Clara.

"I had no choice." He stated. "What I did, I did in the name of peace and sanity."

Ten's eyes narrowed. "You murdered countless individuals."

"I saved countless more." He assured.

Rose eyes widened as she realized who the new individual was. "You're the Doctor."

"No." Eleven and Ten said in unison.

"He is not the Doctor." Eleven said.

"I made a promise to save people if I could." Ten added. "But he broke it."

"He is our greatest secret." Eleven stated. "He is the Destroyer of Worlds."

"And I am discovered." Destroyer said gravely.

"Listen to me." Eleven pleaded. "Clara, my Clara is dying. I have to save her."

"There is one way to save her." Destroyer said.

"You said she fell through our time stream?" Ten asked.

Eleven nodded. "To save us. Yes."

"Then you need to take her back through the time stream."

"But it will kill us." Eleven said.

Destroyer snickered. "You will have to make a choice then. The ultimate choice."

Eleven stayed silent.

"Well?" asked Destroyer. "What's it to be? Your life? Or hers?"

Eleven glowered at Destroyer. "You do not have a say here."

"Oh but I do."

"No." Ten assured. "You don't.

Destroyer glared at Ten. "I am the one who should have lived."

"Meaning that I shouldn't've?"

Ten, Eleven, Rose and the Oncoming Destroyer all looked to see a man in a leather jacket striding towards him.

"Oh no." the Doctor said as he picked up Clara in his arms.

"But he…" Rose spluttered. "… he's you."

The Ninth Doctor smiled. "Hello Rose."

"Look, while I'm all for a reunion," Eleven spoke up. "I have a dying companion here. Now, if you'll excuse me… I'm off to fix her."

Eleven took the key in his hands and concentrated. Within moments, he heard the tell tale whirr of the Tardis and when it materialized, he realized that it was his.

"This has been fun," he said as the doors opened. "But it's done now."

"I'm out of the time stream!" Destroyer called as the Tardis doors closed. "I will not be forgotten again."

The Doctor didn't listen. "We'll see about that."

Even though it was stupid, and dangerous, the Doctor returned to Trenzalore. It was the only place that he could enter his time stream, and it was the only place that he could fix Clara. He parked by River's grave and carried her through the secret passageway. Unlike before, where he had to get out as soon as he could to save Clara, this time, he walked all the way, till he came to the control room.

There, spinning as it had was is grave. He could hear the voices of his past and the whispers of his future calling to him. What he was about to do was dangerous, but it had to be done. He had to save Clara.

"I know what's wrong with you," he said as he cradled her. "I will save you."

The Doctor jumped into his time stream and found himself being ripped into a million pieces. In each moment he could see Clara helping him, and as soon as the previous versions of himself were saved he took the hand of that version of Clara. She always turned to him with wide eyes.

The Doctor said nothing, but led her soul from that time and place, leaving the body's echo to die. He repeated the process throughout his lives, including Victorian London and the Asylum of the Daleks.

Just before he came to the end of Clara's journey through his time stream, he found her on the day that she got his phone number, and was shocked to discover that she got it from a blonde haired, blue-eyed version of herself.

"So you're the shop girl." He said as he collected that soul. "My dear Clara. Of course you are. My impossible girl…"

Finally, he came to the end of his time stream, and found himself standing before a fully whole Clara.

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Doctor?" she asked as she stared at him. "What just happened?"

"I saved you." The Doctor said. "I know that I thought that I had done so before, but your soul was still splintered along my time stream. You would try to remember but it overwhelmed you… how do you feel now?"

Clara closed her eyes and concentrated. She remembered every life that she had ever lived, but it gave her no pain. She opened her eyes. "I feel fine."

The Doctor grinned. "So glad to hear that. Now, let's get out of here."

The Doctor took Clara's hand and was prepared to leave his time stream when suddenly he was confronted with three previous versions of himself. Two were his previous faces; the third was the broken promise.

The Doctor glared at them. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't want to be here." Ten said. "I need to get back to Rose."

"Oh none of this will have happened for her." Nine pointed out.

Ten glared at his previous incarnation. "You could care a little more."

Nine narrowed his eyes. "I care. I care a great deal."

"As do I." Destroyer interjected. "Which is why I did what I did."

"Doctor…" Clara whispered, holding onto her Doctor. "…I'm scared."

"What do you want?" Eleven said, giving Clara's hand a squeeze.

"To live." Destroyer said wearily. "To be remembered."

"I think he wants us to accept him." Ten said.

Nine shook his head. "No way. Not me."

"But he's you." Clara interjected. "He might have broken the promise to save people… but he is still you."

Eleven looked to Clara. "He is not me… us."

Clara shook her head. "I think he is."

"How do you figure?" asked Nine.

"He made a mistake." Clara pointed out. "You all made a mistake. But… that's what people do. We make mistakes. And— from what I gather, the entire universe would have been burnt to a crisp if things had been allowed to continue the way that they were…" she paused and looked up at her Doctor. "Right?"

Eleven sighed. "Everything would have died."

"I should have died." Nine spoke up. "I wanted to die."

"If you had died, you wouldn't have met Rose." Ten pointed out.

"And we wouldn't have had the last three hundred years of adventures." Eleven added. "So… maybe he did us all a favour."

"Maybe," Clara continued. "All you need to do is accept all parts of you. I have seen everything. I have been there throughout your entire journey and the lives that you have saved, the worlds that have been changed for the better, far outweigh the lives and the worlds that were lost."

Eleven smiled. "The needs of the many…"

Clara nodded. "Outweigh the needs of the few. Yes."

With a whoosh, the souls of Ten, Nine and the Destroyer vanished.

"What was that?" asked Clara. "What happened?"

"I accepted that part of me." The Doctor said. "And we are… one."

Clara smiled. "I'm glad."

The time stream around them shuddered. The Doctor took her hand and led her out into the light of the dying Tardis. Without saying a word, the Doctor led her back to his Tardis. The Doctor was unusually silent while he got the Tardis into the vortex and once the ship was spinning silently, Clara hugged the Doctor.

"Oh Clara…" he whispered. "…you must hate me."

"There is no way that I could hate you." Clara assured. "I have seen the good and the bad and I have come to a decision."

"What's that?" whispered the Doctor.

"I love you." She breathed. "All of you. For all the days of my life."

The Doctor held her a little tighter. "Oh Clara…"

"It's okay." Clara said. "You don't have to say anything. I know you don't—"

"But I—"

Clara pulled away and looked into the Doctor's eyes. "Don't. Not if you—"

"But I do." The Doctor assured. "I really do. I just—"

"You don't have the words."

"No." the Doctor confirmed. "I don't have the words."

Clara placed a hand on the Doctor's face. "Then tell me, in whatever way you can."

The Doctor kissed her hand and then gave her a gentle kiss on her lips. When he pulled away, he led her to the door of the Tardis. He opened the door and let her look outside. "Pick a star, any star and prepare to be amazed."

THE END


End file.
